


Art for Desert Heart

by MercyBuckets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2014, Melinda doesn't like that name, The Calvalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBuckets/pseuds/MercyBuckets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art for daroos fantastic Marvel Bang story Desert Heart about what happened in Bahrain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Desert Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desert Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512916) by [daroos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos). 



First is the "cover image" as it were and then, two studies/sketches 


End file.
